NO PDA IN THE OFFICE
by Vampires- My Guradian Angels
Summary: Emmett has applied for an office job, and he got it! His boss happens to be a complete bitchy hottie! What will happen between the two? Rated M for language, sex jokes, and possible soon to come lemon still deciding Anyways... Enjoy! Emmett x Rosalie


**AN: Heys peopleses. This is HaruhixKyon and Your Addicting Toxic Desire/Vampires- My Guardian Angels. We are starting two stories this is one of them. So yeah… Burn! Yes, this is the same insane friend who helped with the IM stories. **

**Disclaimer: Once one night I had a dream that Twilight was mine and I had a fan girl scream. But then I woke up and it was Stephenie Meyer's. Then I decided to do my hair in layers… /head desk/ Yeah we are amazing poets…**

**xxxxxx**

No PDA in the Office

**EPOV: **

It was a relatively normal day for this secret agent. Okay, well, maybe not exactly 007, licensed to kill. But at least I'm an amazingly cool office worker, licensed to '_thrill'. _However, the world doesn't quite recognize my orgasm-tastic powers yet, so I – at the moment – was waiting urgently in line at Starbucks. My instructions had been clear. As assistant to the mysterious CEO of F.A.N.G. –Find A New Good- Book & Co., I had been given instructions late last night prior to my first day of work.

"Don't even bother coming to work unless you have two latte's with extra crème, two sugars, and medium-sized chocolate shavings on top, no syrup. And for God's sake, _don't you dare make it decaf!"_ Said the woman from Human Resources – Esme Platt, sounding panicked and concerned for my life. I was rather confused, but took the advice, nonetheless.

Which would be the reason I was currently shifting my weight from foot to foot in line. In New York, apparently, Starbucks has it's own rush hour at 8:00, everyone doesn't have their money out, and no one fucking knows what they want to order! God damn it, I want COFFEE FLAVORED COFFEE!

Oh, shit. I'm probably going to be late to my first day of work.

Fuck.

**xxxxxx**

**RPOV:**

"Damn alarm clock. Damn morning. Damn job. At least I don't have to rush to work… I'm a fucking orphan in the office, I have no boss!" Rosalie whined ever so maturely. Her feet stamped over to her mall of clothes. Ripping off clothes from hangers, and tossing them onto the King sized waterbed, she stripped of her silk nightgown. Not spoiled at all… Soon enough, too soon in her opinion, she was dressed and ready for work.

"If I have no coffee, I might stab someone with a stapler…" She threatened to her front door as she walked out. "Damn wind…" Rose jogged to her silver Porsche, opened the door, climbed in, and started up the new engine. Racing down the road, she sang loudly and obnoxiously. "I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABY. I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL SO COME AND TAKE THE TIME TO DANCE WITH ME!"

Her 'oh-so-beautiful' singing stopped as she parked the car in her 'official' spot, with the cheap sign saying, 'CEO Parking Only!' She climbed out and strutted over to the building's front revolving door. She was tempted to spin around in the door a few times, but resisted and looked her best. "Damn glasses…" She pushed them up and walked to her office.

**xxxxxx**

**EPOV:**

8:51 AM. If I wasn't in the CEO's office by 9:00 exactly (when she burst in every morning, expecting coffee) then bye, bye goes all my hopes and dreams of filling the world with knowledge of the word. And getting sexy librarian-type girls while I was at it.

I ran up the emergency stairs to the building, coffee teetering dangerously close to 'spillage' levels. But I ran. Ran so fast that I should get a medal for sheer awesomeness on the track team. Or, really, cross country, because you have NO IDEA what's in that stairway. Scary stuff, let me tell you. Floor twenty-one, yes! I pushed through the door, entering a room of cubicles, urgent workers, and yelling. Yup. Home sweet home.

"Um…" I stopped a nearby delivery boy with "Edward Cullen" sewn into his uniform. He didn't stop. So I stepped in front of the mail cart. "Where's Miss Hale's office?" I demanded to know with my chin tilted up. I had a good seven inches on the dude. And probably not just in height, either.

"That way, sir." He said, sounding a bit afraid as he pointed to a very official looking door. I wouldn't blame him, I was a beast. Though, being so beastly, I hadn't noticed that "Rosalie Hale, CEO" was inscribed on the nameplate of the door. Scowling, I stomped away and into the office without too much as a 'thank you'.

The office was…fancy, to say the least. I'd never seen anything like it. Then I noticed the lovely blonde sitting behind the ornate mahogany desk. "Why, hello there." I said in my 'flirty' voice. "You must be Miss. Hale. It's a pleasure. I'm Emmett, your new assistant." I bowed dramatically, almost spilling the coffee in the process, but managed to save it at the last minute.

**xxxxxx**

**RPOV:**

Rosalie was hunched over a stack of papers, when someone barged into her office. Her shirt showing off more than it was meant to. She didn't bother with 'hello'. She got up and strutted in front of him. Her body was covered in a v-neck dress shirt, which was tucked into a pencil skirt with a slit that could make a man question his religion.

One of her French-manicured hands was on her hip, the other pointing at the coffee. "What is that?" Her voice sounded horrified. "Is that a _tall?"_ Her eyes glared daggers at the man. "Where is my _grande?"_ She stormed to her desk, and leaned on the edge.

She kept up with her complaining. "I like everything grande. So why would you get me a tall?" Her face had the look of death on it. She slammed her fists on the desk, and walked back behind her the poor table, slumping into the 'spinny' chair.

By slumping she was yet again, showing off her chest to the world. She didn't realize it, of course, so she shook her head in dismay over the coffee crisis that was brewing before her.

**xxxxxx**

**(This is about where I -Your Addicting Toxic Desire/ Vampires: My Guardian Angels- started typing alone. But the grande thing you are about to read is HaruhixKyon's idea. ^w^)**

**EPOV:**

I was initially shocked. Since when did it really matter what size? I was paying for this anyways. Glancing at the coffee my mind wandered. She wants something grande? I have something grande for her. Digging deeper into that thought, I peered over at her she was pretty sexy. I could easily picture her under me, screaming my name. A secret smirk crossed my lips and I brought myself back to reality.

"My apologies Miss, nobody informed me." I tried my best to be nice, and not get fired… Suddenly it hit me, she was a girl! I could easily charm her! I flashed my best pearly white smile. "Where would you like these Miss Beautiful?"

**RPOV:**

Rosalie's eyes darted to form daggers. She did blush, but only slightly. "Save it I've heard almost everything." Her blonde hair was being brushed with her hand as she spoke. Glancing around her office for a place that the coffee could sit, she settled for her desk. "On my desk will be fine. Just don't spill it on anything!" She turned to walk to, and out the door. Once she was staring at the chunk of wood she spoke yet again. "I will be right back, don't touch anything!"

With that she opened the door and wandered out, shutting it behind her.

**xxxxxx**

**AN: Okay so that's Chapter Uno (One)! Hope you liked it, and want to keep reading! Please comment!**


End file.
